<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“到也未必。” by Icker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202013">“到也未必。”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icker/pseuds/Icker'>Icker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icker/pseuds/Icker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-“江西人龌龊，贪财，绝不值得交往。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“到也未必。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>-</strong>“<strong>江西人龌龊，贪财，绝不值得交往。</strong>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>阿七给我看了这个消息，从百度看到的。</p><p> </p><p>我没有任何愤怒，尽管我是土生土长的江西人。江西不比在古代那么风华正茂，像是快要走入暮年的老人，我经常见过它的贫穷与落后。</p><p> </p><p>新来的老师正好也在，他姓江名赣，据说也是本地人，他瞄了一眼，慢条斯理地说：</p><p> </p><p>“一方水土一方人，隔座山方言都是不一样的。北方大气是因为他们住的地方与我们这不同。”</p><p> </p><p>我们这说的好听叫做整齐划一，说的不好听就是拥挤不堪，再不好听就是狭隘又拥挤。南方的人数多，北方人少，即便物资是一样的，南方僧多粥少，也会充满勾心斗角尔虞我诈。</p><p> </p><p>“还有就是，南昌最出名的特色不是菜色，不是景观，而是素质。知道我旅游的时候听过这么一句话么？”老师闲来无事和我们嗑瓜子聊天，“素质低下外地人，十有八九南昌人。”</p><p> </p><p>总有人在怒其不争，哀其不幸。</p><p> </p><p>“其实，我就想这样吗？”</p><p> </p><p>江老师笑着说，阳光打在青丝上染得熠熠生辉，他耸耸肩对我们摊手。</p><p> </p><p>“我没去反驳，因为有什么办法呢？</p><p> </p><p>“改革开放后，修过铁路，你说好巧不巧，后来的规划图，贯穿整个华夏的路避开了江西。后面的‘先富带后富’，先富起来的是沿海地区，又避开了我们。</p><p> </p><p>“我们失去了两次机会，已经没办法赶上别人了。”</p><p> </p><p>依稀记得，父亲曾说过，这世间哪有富帮穷，只有穷帮穷，看你也不好过，搭把手罢了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“但也不必这么说，它还是有希望的。它好似草，野火烧不尽，春风吹又生。”</p><p> </p><p>老师抓了瓜子，继续唠嗑。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么这么说？”</p><p> </p><p>他笑得很温和，很漂亮，老师伸手点了点凑得最近的阿七的眉心，又蹂躏了一下阿九的脑袋瓜，把他揉成鸡窝。</p><p> </p><p>在“茶话会”成员的注视下，慢悠悠地说：</p><p> </p><p>“不是还有你们，下一代的希望啊，小朋友们。”</p><p> </p><p>“至于为什么这么肯定嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“我就是它啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“在过去，我是打响革命的第一枪。”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“在现在，我是世界VR大会的举办地点。”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“在未来，我将有激发并拥有无限的可能性。”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我想了想，还是打字回答了他。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟，我并不是网友回答的那副模样。</p><p> </p><p>也顺补了一句。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>-</strong>“<strong>江西人龌龊，贪财，绝不值得交往。</strong>”</p><p> </p><p><strong>-“倒也未必</strong>。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-“我认为我就很值得交往。”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;<strong>未完不续</strong>&gt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>